Talk:Bendigeit Vran
Does anyone else have more info on him? The information here seems to be inaccurate. My brother found him around the middle of G-7 before nighttime. It was somewhere between 17:00-18:00. --Lunarcurtain 04:05, 29 January 2007 (EST) Found him running up the path at H-6/H-7, New Moon, around 21:00. --Blbelt I've pulled him three times in Konschtat Highlands. Always New Moon and evening/night, at positions H-7, H-6 and G-8. I killed him twice during the same moon phase, and he did not drop the Rogetsurin after the second kill. I had one in my inventory at the time, but the key point is that it did not drop. Is it possible that he only drops once per moon phase, that he does not drop for those who have the weapon in their inventory, or that he doesn't drop 100%. I know for a fact the drop rate isn't %100. Basset 19:57, 1 February 2007 (EST) It is 100% drop, it simply did not drop again since you already had one. (Currently 5/5, from helping friends with him). --Sholin 23:09, 1 February 2007 (EST) Not 100% Two of the three times I've killed him, he did not drop the chakram. I'd run into him while farming the rams. --Poof 02:24, 28 February 2007 (EST) Doesn't drop it if you already have one, same with all ex items. --The Evil One Popped at 17:00 --Yohanna 00:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC)Yohanna Hi yohanna ^^. Anywho I believe this bad boy only pops once a night ; ; Trying to get it but someone got there first, been widescaning nonstop afterward didn't see it pop again. ~~Azhrein I just killed him and did not get the drop. Yes, I have the item already (in mog safe), but so what? How do we know that ex items won't drop just because we already have one? I thought we just couldn't lot on it... --Boswen 16:51, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :You just know - it's the way the game works. If you have the item in your possession at all, including in MH storage locations, it's considered in your possession. You'll notice the same thing with Two-Leaf Mandragora Buds - if you have one in your possession you will NEVER see another one drop... until you drop the one you have. --Leuq 17:56, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Correct, but to clarify it's Rare, not Ex that we're talking about here. Rare = can't have more than one anywhere in your posession. Exclusive = can't trade/sell (usually). :) NanaaMihgo 15:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Confirmed drop during Full moon, not just new moon. 1/1. 11/22/08 --Donwu :From Vran, not Haty? O.o NanaaMihgo 15:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Was from Haty. Was misinformed. Got correct info while out of town so couldn't edit =P. --Downu Just killed him at I-7, Earthsday, 19:00, New Moon 2% (April 24, 2009) --Mysthic14 Just killed him at 1-6, Iceday, 2300, New Moon (2 Nov 2009) - on longer NS section of path and just outside area marked on wiki map. --Imatfaal 13:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Other Locations Just found him at (J-10) so he goes a bit further out then the Haty range. -Reser Encountered at (G-11) -Penthe Killed him at (G-4) - Valynxia Nov.28, 2011 Testimonials *Duoed as 14SAM and 14BST. BST charmed 2 mad sheep then BST and SAM both attacked it the rest of the fight. Things might get kind of close, so best have a /WHM sub for emergencies. *Soloed as 17NIN/8RNG. Came in with 300TP, used Blade: Retsu at start of fight and once more when Paralyze wore off. Keep your shadows up, and Vran doesn't stand a chance. Moved from article --Themanii 07:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) *Duoed this guy as DNC15 and MNK12, we killed it with ease, not any particular buffs, MNK just used 2hr at half of its life to speed things up. - Valefor *Soloed as WAR25/THF12. Was surprised to see him right as I rounded the corner coming out of the Dunes at (G-4). Was going to hunt him and he ran right up on me. Killed him easy. Got drop. - Odin